Foxy X Mangle or Chica? (Reupload)
by kymchee
Summary: Mangle loves Foxy, like, head over heels in love with him. Problem is, so is Chica. Their fights over him will push him to the brink over and over again, but someone has to win in the end... right?
1. Mangle or Chica?

**Hejo! It's me and I've written a new story I thought of while on YouTube and it's 'Foxy X Mangle... or Chica?'! Anyways, here's the first chapter! P.S. This takes place in 1987.**

 _ **Chica POV**_

Foxy and I were sitting in the Parts & Service room. I spoke to Foxy while Freddy and Bonnie were in 'sleep mode'.

"Hey Foxy." She whispered.

"What's up Chica?" He asked, "You look like something's on your mind."

"Oh nothing!" She said nervously, "Nothing's on my mind!"

"Chica." He said in a calm voice, "What's really going on?" He asked again.

"Like I said nothing." She responded.

Foxy gave her the 'I know something's going on in your head' kinda look.

"Fine!" She said upset, "It's just that I'm a little jealous of you seeing Mangle so much." She told Foxy.

"What!?" He responded with a surprised voice, "Chica, I would never leave you for the world." He exaggerated.

"Really?" She said tearing up.

"Yes. Really." Foxy told her.

Chica put her head into Foxy's chest and started crying.

Foxy calmed her down and spoke to her about how he wouldn't want to leave her for Mangle at all, ever.

 _ **Bonnie POV**_

I woke up and saw Chica and Foxy together. I walked over to them and spoke.

"Bonnie!" Chica yelled concerned, "Your face! It's gone!"

"phhmpmphmpmphmhmhmhphmhmhmphmphmp!" I tried to talk but couldn't because my face was gone.

"See." Foxy said, "Look." He said handing me a mirror.

I made a sound that barely sounded like crying, but the others could tell it was crying.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Chica said to calm me down.

I got a pen and paper and wrote out what I was saying.

"I have no fucking face Chica!" Foxy read aloud.

"But how can we fix it?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know, how about making me a new fucking face Foxy!" Chica read aloud.

"Wow. You're cruel when your upset!" Chica admit.

Chica and Foxy looked at each other .

"What?" Chica asked, "Oh no! We're not doing that!"

"But it's the only way Chica!" Foxy yelled.

"I don't care!" She yelled, "I wouldn't call her even if Bonnie was faceless forever!"

"Hey!" Foxy read aloud, "Mean!"

"Sorry Bonnie," Chica apologized, "I didn't mean it! You know this!"

"But there's no other way!" Foxy was yelling and begging.

"Fine! But only this once!" She said upset, "And no lovey dovey shit, okay?"

"Huh. Fine!" Foxy promised.

"Oh Mangle!" He yelled down the hall.

"Someone call me?" She asked.

"Yes!" He yelled, "It's Foxy!"

"Okay! I'll be over in a jiff!" She yelled back.

"And bring your toolbox!" He reminded himself.

"Okay!" She yelled.

 ** _Time skip to when Mangle leaves Kids Cove._**

 _ **Foxy POV**_

"Foxy is she coming?" Chica asked.

Foxy didn't hear Chica, he was in a trance because of Mangle.

"Foxy!" Chica yelled.

"Huh?" He responded.

"Is Mangle coming?" She asked again.

"Yeah!" He responded, "In fact, she's already here." He said as a white and pink vixen entered the room.

"Mangle." Chica said with disgust.

"Chica." She responded with the same tone.

"Uh... h-h-hi Mangle!" He responded with glee.

"Hey Foxy!" She responded.

"Ugh! I'll never get out the 'friend zone' if I keep this hidden." Foxy thought.

"Um... I was wondering if you could fix our friend Bonnie here?" Foxy asked, "He's kinda missing his face."

"Well you guys can leave and hang out while I fix Bonnie here." She offered.

"I'll go." Foxy said, "See ya around Mangle!"

"I'll stay here." Chica responded.

"Okay but it's going to take at least an hour or two." Mangle said.

Chica POV

"Oh! I have time!" She responded.

Mangle was fixing Bonnie, Chica was taking a good look at Mangle. She thought they were both equal but Mangle had a better chance with Foxy because they're both foxes. Mangle finished fixing Bonnie and I left the room.

 _ **Bonnie POV**_

I woke up and saw Mangle in front of me.

"Mangle?" I said, "Wait, I could talk! Holy shit!" I yelled in excitement.

"I know!" She yelled, "I can't believe I actually fixed a full face!"

"Oh my..." I was cut off by someone kissing me, but it wasn't Mangle.

It was more um... beak like. Then I realized, Chica was kissing me. She must of snuck in while I was talking to Mangle. Foxy then walked in.

"Chi-Chica!" He yelled.

"Oh hey Foxy!" She said calmly.

What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Just trying Bonnie why?" She asked.

"Cause that's just wrong." He calmed down.

 _ **Chica POV**_

"But Foxy, I did this for us."

"By what? Kissing my best friend?" He asked, "Cause that's doing the opposite."

"Huh?" She asked.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that we should see other people." Foxy said.

"But?" She said.

Chica started crying and turned towards Bonnie and cried into his chest.

Foxy left the room with Mangle.

 _ **Bonnie POV**_

"I *sob* screwed up Bon." She said crying her heart out.

"Just let it out." Bonnie said.

"Finally! A chance to talk to Chica! But just not now." Bonnie thought.

"I just *sob* couldn't keep it together." She cried even more if it was possible.

"You kept it together Chica." Bonnie said trying to cheer up Chica, "Foxy just took it the wrong way."

"Really?" She asked and stopped crying.

"Yes." Bonnie responded, "He just took it the opposite way than how it should've went."

Then she took me into her grasp and hugged me.

"Goddamn it friend zone!" I thought.

"I just loved him so much!" Chica said getting infuriated.

"Chica! Calm down!" I yelled.

"No!" She yelled, "Everyone would be happier without me!"

"No! Chica we wouldn't be any happier without you!" I yelled.

"You guys wouldn't?" She asked.

"No. We wouldn't. _I_ wouldn't." I responded.

"Thanks Bonnie." She said calmly.

This time, she pulled in Bonnie for a full kiss.

"Chica." I said in awe, "You kissed me!"

"I know. How'd it feel?" She asked.

"Great!" Bonnie said.

She then pulled Bonnie back for a make-out session and Bonnie kissed back.

"Hey Chica. I came back to say..." Foxy caught them making out.

 **Thanks for reading chapter one of 'Foxy X Mangle... or Chica?'! I'll write more of this because this story's very interesting for me. So until next time, I'll be writing! IT'S TIME TO YIFF SOME DICKS!**


	2. MURDERER!

**Hejo! It's ya boi again with chapter 2 of "Foxy X Mangle... or Chica?"! Sorry for the uncalled for hiatus, it's just that I've been all over the place and hadn't had time to upload so sorry and start reading! P.S. Thanks for noticing the reference to Five Nights at F' Boys! And shout out to DarkAge101, thanks for the support! And by the way, I ship Bonnica to clear it up.**

* * *

 _ **Foxy POV**_

He stood there in awe seeing his best friend and his "ex" kissing.

"S-s-so I see you moved on Chica." He stuttered.

"Yeah!" She responded, "Since I knew you already moved on, I thought I would too you know?"

"Yeah." He said tearing up, "Okay, I'll be leaving now." He said running across the pizzeria crying.

He got into Kids Cove and sat down on the stage.

"Foxy, what's wrong?" Mangle asked.

"It's that Chica already moved on!" Foxy yelled, "I should've never let Bonnie come between us!"

"I was there Foxy." She told him, "I pushed her into Bonnie."

"Why?!" He asked loudly.

"She told me to so you'd be jealous!" She admit.

"So it is her fault!" Foxy said with his temper rising, "I will find her and annihilate her until nothing's left and I don't care who gets hurt!" He yelled as his eyes glowed a demon like red.

"Foxy! Stop!" She yelled, "This isn't you!"

"Now it is!" He yelled at her, "Wait. You're holding me back so it looks like your first to die!"

"No Foxy don't do this!" She yelled trying to knock some sense into him.

"To late!" Foxy said with no control.

"Wait." She thought, "Chica!" Mangle yelled.

She ran into the cove as fast as she could.

"Wha..." She didn't finish, "Foxy!" She yelled as she saw him choking Mangle.

"You!" He yelled, "I will DESTROY you!" He yelled as his eyes turned a hellish black.

"What!?" Chica yelled, "Destroy me!?"

She couldn't find out what to say.

"Foxy!" She yelled, "I was never over you! I just didn't want to tell you!"

"What?" He questioned as he put down Mangle and walked over to Chica, "You still love me?"

"Yes Foxy." She admit, "I was never over you." She said as the two pulled each other for a kiss.

 _ **Mangle POV**_

Mangle couldn't believe that her crush just went for a chicken. She'd just lost the only person she knew that would talk to her walk out the cove. She needed revenge. She started planning and woke up the other Toy animatronics. She only had a week before the place opened so she had to work fast.

"So I just need you guys to distract the others and I'll take on Chica okay?" She told the Toy's.

"So who do I attack?" Chi asked.

"You'll attack Foxy cause he still loves Chica so he'll try to defend her and ruin the plan." She told Chi.

 **Time skip to Go Time! Woo! My favorite part to write besides Foxy choking Mangle!**

Mangle went to the ceiling and saw the Withered's getting the turds handed to them. She then went to the Parts & Services room. She snuck up on Chica who was in the room sitting.

"Time for my revenge!" Mangle said in a demonic voice.

"Wh-wh-who are y-y-y-y-you?" She said nervously.

"It's me!" Mangle yelled.

"Sh-h-h-h-show yourself." Chica said with a spare exoskeleton arm in her hand.

Mangle jumped at her and to out a butcher knife and started shoving it into Chica's stomach.

"Ah! Stop!" Chica yelled, "Help!" She cried.

"No one can help you." Mangle said demonically, "My friend's handled your stupid morons!"

Mangle didn't stop. She then cut into Chica's arms and broke them in half. Lastly, she cut her bottom jaw loose and ripped out her voice box.

"What's this?" Mangle taunted, "Your voice box."

"Hpmhphmphmphmhphhmphmphmhpmhphm!" Chica muttered.

"Too bad I'll need to DESTROY it!" Mangle yelled as she threw the voice box out the ground.

Chica reached for it but Mangle took her knife and slammed it onto her voice box then cutting it into pieces.

* * *

 **OKAY! IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 **This story was written well over a year ago, and I have lost all motivation to continue it along with my other FNAF stories. I will reupload them for some reader's pleasure, but they will not be updated. Good? Got it? Okay, bye!**


End file.
